Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a stacked type solid state imaging apparatus has been reported as a solid imaging apparatus which achieves the enhancement of sensitivity. The technology concerning this stacked type solid state imaging apparatus is disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2012/004923. This stacked type solid state imaging apparatus is provided with a plurality of pixel units on a semiconductor substrate. The pixel unit has a photoelectric conversion film which converts an incident light into a signal charge, a transparent electrode which is formed on the photoelectric conversion film, an insulating film which is formed under the photoelectric conversion film, and a pixel electrode which is formed under the insulating film. This stacked type solid state imaging apparatus operates so as to accumulate the electric charge in its inside, which is generated by photoelectric conversion, when a first voltage is applied to the transparent electrode, and completely discharge the electric charge in the photoelectric conversion film to the transparent electrode, when a second voltage higher than the first voltage is applied to the transparent electrode. According to this technology, the photoelectric conversion film has a depleted state in which the electric charge has been completely discharged, and an accumulated state according to the quantity of light, enables correlation dual detection according to these two states, and achieves the enhancement of sensitivity due to the photoelectric conversion film, as well as reducing noise.
However, in the stacked type solid state imaging apparatus in International Publication No. WO 2012/004923, the insulating film arranged on the pixel electrode is thin, and the insulating film is easily formed thinner in the end of the pixel electrode. Because of this, the electric charge tends to leak in the end of the pixel electrode, and it becomes difficult to stably operate as intended.
The present invention is designed with respect to the above described problems, and reduces the leakage of the electric charge, which occurs at the end of the pixel electrode. Thereby, the present invention is directed at providing an imaging apparatus and imaging system which can stably operate.